The Heart and The Mind
by Medicgirl00
Summary: When Kokoro is whisked away to the digital world she enters her destiny. But why does she find herself falling for Izzi?
1. enter the digital world

(Okay disclaimers I own nothing except for Kokoro, Bunkomon and his other various forms and Kokoro's one form everything else is owned by the creator of digimon and I own her crest the crest of emotions)

"Okay Mommy I'm ready for bed" says a young girl with brunette hair and beautiful sea green eyes. "Good girl" says the Mom who smiles to her little six year old "well here it goes my little heart child, the story of the heart and the intelligence." "Why are heart an intelligence together" the curious child asks "Why does knowledge love heart so much?" The mother smiles at the child "You see my heart child the reason intelligence needs the heart is because the heart reminds it to show emotion and not everything is based upon logic because sometimes you need to follow your heart and not your mind." The child nods and smiles at her mother ready for her story. **The story of the Heart and Mind **

God if I looked back at that story that my Mom told me about the Heart Queen(no not Alice and Wonderland she is not evil in fact she is a very sweet and passionate queen) and the King of Knowledge then I might have said "huh everything makes sense now", but I'm not the one to make much sense. My name is Kokoro(first name is Kokoro I don't care if it's informal to call people by their first name she doesn't mind one bit) Omoi (is her last name) meaning **Thoughts from the heart** and I love my nickname Koko like chocolate yum. I am twelve and am known for drawing the most beautiful things and following my heart most of the time instead of my brain. I have long down to my mid back brownish red hair with natural blonde highlights that's always down. I have sea green eyes that change to grey when I am filled with rage. I hate to hate and love to love, meaning I try to make friends instead of enemies unless I lose my nerve with that person. (Clothes for the series) On my head I wear a black bunny hat with pink ears and I have a pair of lime green goggles (think steampunk) around my neck that I use for swimming. I have on a black shirt with a white bunny saying "Are you stoopid?" I have a pink and black punk skirt on and my shoes are pink uggs. Anyways on to the day when my life changed.

"Hey Koko" Tai yelled "Wanna come climb this tree with me?" I smile looking at the spiky haired goggle kid and I get up from where I was sitting doodling a butterfly and I run to where he was.

"Sure thing Tai" I say smiling at him we climb the tree and sit down on a branch "Wow it's really beautiful out here isn't it?"

Tai smiles and nods agreeing with me when Sora comes over to ask Tai to go down to the lake with them to which he declines and stretches out on the branch.

"Taking time to relax instead of getting involved in activities" I ask and he nods "good idea."

I look down admiring the sight below me when I notice Izzi typing away on his computer and I sigh. "If only we could get Izzi to settle down and relax for once" I state frowning "he is always away at work I think he needs to enjoy life more."

"Then go talk to him" Tai says "as you can see I'm fine here."

I flick his forehead causing him to say ow before I smirk and jump down. I walk over to Izzi who is typing away furiously on his computer and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Kokoro what do you need" Izzi says and I frown he used my name instead of my nickname ugh!

"Izzi it's Koko how many times do I have to tell you" I say and he looks at me "I wanted to know if you wanted to come a walk with me and get some fresh air?" I gave him a small puppy dog look just for emphasis hopefully showing him that I wanted him to leave his computer and spend time with me.

"No can do sorry Kokoro" Izzi said turning back to his computer "There's a really weird weather pattern that just appeared."

"Weird weather pattern" I exclaim sighing "Look Izzi if you just don't want to be around me then just say it and don't make excuses." I start to walk away from him and I hear him say a small "but" and then I feel a hand grab my wrist and once I am turned around his hands cup my face.

"I will spend time with you Koko" Izzi says smiling "Just later okay."

"Okay" I say blushing a little from how his hands are placed "I understand." He pulls his hands away and I swear I see a blush on his face. Oh my gosh he used my nickname for once! I turn and start to walk when I see something white land on the floor. "Huh" I say "what the heck!" Suddenly it starts coming down and I realize what it is. "Snow" I exclaimed "In the middle of July oh my gosh I'm so happy I have my uggs."

I run out from underneath the shelter of the cabin and I throw my arms up smiling and twirling. I heard Sora and the others talking and Joe complained about getting summer cold but I didn't care I loved this. I was too involved with spinning that I didn't see "someone" look at me and smile. Suddenly the wind picked up and we all started to run inside of the cabin where Izzi was. (How did he move inside so fast?) Izzi explained to us that this was happening all over the world and places that were hot were now cold. Tai then opened the door and I noticed the wind was gone so I smiled and ran out.

"Yeee" Mimi exclaimed "C'mon Koko lets make snow angels!"

I nodded and flopped down onto the snow not caring if I would get cold. I looked up and saw Izzi frown upset about his computer link. Suddenly I looked up at the sky and smiled at the beautiful streaks of orange and blue and other colors but what caught my eyes was a quick streak of pink and black together. _You will be here soon my heart queen._ I looked around suddenly scared what was that voice?

"Hey Kokoro you okay" Izzi asked "You have a shocked looked on your face."

I was about to answer when I saw a meteor coming straight for us "Yes and for good reason" I said "Everybody get down!" I felt somebody pull me down to the ground and hold me close as the meteor exploded. When it was done I looked to see who it was that pulled me and I noticed it was T.K., Matt's little brother who thought of me as his older sister. "Thanks T.K." I said and he smiled nodding his head.

Then a whole bunch of lights came out from where the meteor had exploded and we all stood and took one of the glowing objects. "Wow" I said "so pretty." It was a small electrical device with pink and black coloring.

"What are they" Tai asked and it seemed everyone was wondering the same thing.

"It looks like some sort of miniature digital apparatus" Izzi said thoughtfully.

"Ah who's a what now" I said "You know what I'm just not gonna give it a name since I don't know what it is."

"Gosh" Joe exclaimed "It has no instructions what a rip off!"

"Forget the instructions" Tai exclaimed pointing "Surf's up!"

I stood while the others ran knowing that something was calling to me. I reached out my hand to the wave beckoning it to me. The wave hit me and I felt myself start to sink until someone pulled me up.

"Kokoro" Izzi said "Stay afloat with me."

I held onto him using my legs to paddle while he used his arms when I felt a vortex pulling me. "Izzi" I said when I felt myself losing grip "Don't panic I will see you again soon." I was pulled away and I closed my eyes.

"Kokoro" I heard Izzi scream sounding helpless "God dammit."

_Wherever I had landed was peaceful and warm. "My heart Queen" I heard a voice say and I turned to see what looked like an angel. "I am Angemon and I have been waiting a long time for you to come to us." _

_I was about to ask what he meant when he motioned to my outfit at which I gasped. It was a black strapless dress with a big pink ribbon tied at the back at the waist and underneath the dress was a showy pink tutu. My shoes were gothic black boots. On my head I had a gold wreath like the Greeks but it had a big heart in the middle and I had black and pink fingerless gloves on my hands. In my hand I held a katana with a black handle and a heart gem in the middle. The last thing I noticed was that my hair had a streak of pink in it and that it reached almost to the floor. My eyes were now a red shade and then it hit me. "Wait I'm a woman like a grown woman with boobs" I said and I looked down and sure enough there were my boobs. _

"_Yes well you also have wings in this form" Angemon said with a slight blush and he ruffled my white feathers "This is your true form my queen." _

"_Huh true form" I said "what do you mean I am Koko am I not?" _

"_Yes but you are a Koko in the form of Amorewomon" Angemon said "The legendary warrior of the Heart." _

"_Okay but what is my purpose here" I said with a questioning look "Why am I here?" _

"_All in due time my queen" Angemon said smiling "All in due time. Now wake up!"_

"Wake up Koko please" I heard a small voice say "I can't do this without you."

I opened my eyes to see a black small circle blob with blue chibi eyes and two red curved ram horns on its head. I then noticed that I was back in my regular clothes, and I had my backpack and my emergency bag on the ground next to me.

"Uh Good morning" I said hesitantly "Um who are you?"

The thing smiled and bounced into my lap "I'm Bunkomon Koko" The thing said smiling "I'm your digimon and I welcome you to the digital world."

"Um Ok" I said smiling "Where are the cameras people I know I have been punked." I pulled my backpack and emergency bag close to me and I put them on so I would have them in case I needed anything.

"Um what's punked" Bunkomon said looking confused "I have never heard of that?"

I looked at him and realized that he was looking at me like a child looks at its mother. "Digital world hmm" I said and I pulled out the pink and black device "then what's this?"

"That's your digi device" Bunkomon said "You use it to help me I can't do it without you."

I got up and put my arms out and Bunkomon happily hopped into them smiling that he was with me. "Alright I'll stay and help you" I said "But only because I want to find my friends and I find you cute and sorta adorable."

"Wait till you see my next form" Bunkomon said smiling "It will really make you think I'm adorable."

I smiled and shook my head walking with Bunkomon in my arms until I heard a familiar voice. I walked out into the clearing to see Tai and Izzi with two things next to them as well. "Hey guys" I said "You too?"

They both nodded and Tai got really eager to see what I was carrying and he patted Bunkomon on the head. "Hello kind sir" Bunkomon said "I am Bunkomon nice to meet your acquaintance."

"My own cute little Gentlemen" I said smiling scratching Bukomon's ears and heard him purr "I think I'm going to like this place."

The other two things looked at me and I smiled looking at them for an answer "Oh hi I'm Koromon" The thing with ears said "and that's Motimon(pink ghost looking thing)."

Tai decided to go look out at the trees to see if he recognized anything so it was just Izzi and I standing on the ground. I saw Izzi just staring up like he was zoning out so I reached out and touched his hand and then as I was pulling it away he grabbed it.

"You scared me when you drifted away from me in the tidal wave" Izzi said looking at me "For a while there I couldn't think I was worried about you."

"But I'm here now" I said and he smiled at me "and I'm not going anywhere."

"What's going on" Motimon whispered to Bunkomon "Why are they that close?"

"It's the Heart and the mind" Bunkomon whispered "we will just have to see what happens."

"Yep" Motimon whispered back smiling "they are connected after all." (Izzi and I never heard this conversation)

Suddenly a big red beetle thing flew down from the tops of the trees and was coming straight for us. I heard Motimon talk about the other digimon the big red beetle thing and I learned his name was Kuwagamon. Bunkomon led me and the others into a tree?

"Um okay" I said "what's up with this tree?"

"It's a hiding tree silly" Motimon said "What did you think it was for?"

"Um I'm not going to answer that seeing as I have an incredibly dirty mind thanks to my free spirited Mom telling me things" I said blushing a little bit thinking about making out "Yea you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Nice one" Bunkomon said noticing my blush "So like you Koko."

"You can come out now" I heard Sora say so I happily walked out of the tree to come face to face with her digimon.

_Fast forward to when everybody's there but Mimi _

"Great we are stuck here and I don't know what to do" I said frowning I took off my black waterproof backpack and frowned "I can't really even imagine anything right now cause this is beyond belief."

"Hey guys maybe Mimi is off picking flowers" Joe said smiling "knowing her she is getting a whole bunch of them."

Izzi sat down beside me on the log and seemed to be staring at me "What is it" I said "Is there something on my face?"

"Don't lose your creativity Kokoro" Izzi said "Without it I would just rely on logic."

"Okay I will try my best" I said "I won't let you down Izzi."


	2. The Heart queen

While everybody was discussing things I started singing (any song that is your favorite you pick what she sings)

"Help" Mimi screamed with her digimon right behind her "Help me it's coming after me!"

"Time to go" I said and we all ran out of the forest unfortunately it was right on a cliff. But then our digimon started to attack the creature. "Bu blast" Bunkomon screamed and fired a laser from his head.

Everybody besides me was starting to get worried about their digimon and they pulled them back from the fight. "Koko C'mon" Tai said "are you going to let Bunkomon get killed?"

I looked into Bunkomon's eyes and the connection was amazing I felt his love and protection for me and I realized at that moment that Bunkomon was going to be more than my best friend, he was going to be my guardian and he would help with anything in this world. At that moment I felt my digi device warm up and I saw Bunkomon knew what was happening. "Bunkomon digivolve to" Bunkomon screamed and bright light appeared around him "Hihopmon." I looked and there instead of Bunkomon was what looked like a cute little blonde haired boy in a bunny suit.

"Aww he's so cute" I said and Mimi and Sora nodded agreeing with me "Now Hihopmon kick some ass for me will you."

Hihopmon looked at me and smiled "Anything for you Koko" Hihopmon said "My Queen of hearts."

I was about to respond to that when Hihopmon got a pissed off look at the other digimon and he took a leap towards it. "Don't you dare hurt my friends" Hihopmon said "Or else you will be sorry!" "Careen blast" Hihopmon said and a blue laser beam came out of both his hands and hit the other digimon.

The other digimon at this point had joined the fight with Hihopmon and before my eyes they all transformed and began firing their own attacks at the monster. Everybody started cheering at their own digimon for being a part in defeating Kuwagamon. "You silly digimon" I said hugging Hihopmon "I love you, for that was amazing. You really can protect me."

"Of course" Hihopmon said smiling enjoying his hug "I am here for you after all Koko."

Suddenly we heard a roar and Kuwagamon was coming after us again. All of our digimon stood in front of us like they were going to protect us when the cliff started shaking. "Oh that can't be a good sign" I said and I sat the cliff starting to crack "Crap everybody get ready to fall!" Just then the cliff broke and I felt myself falling I pulled my goggles to my eyes knowing there was water beneath us and I grabbed onto Hihopmon's hand and showed him I was ready to hit the water. He nodded and got into a diving position with me. I hit the water and opened my eyes to see a beautiful array of digimon swimming around me (albeit in lime green color). The other digimon didn't seem to notice me for they kept on swimming while Hihopmon smiled at me and pointed up. I looked up and smiled because the sun was shining through the water making it look like heaven was pouring through. I put my head up just in time to hear Gomamon (Joe's digimon) scream "Marching fishes."

Fishes came from everywhere and the floated us over onto the shore. I suddenly winced and realized my back hurt and then I noticed I still had my backpack and emergency bag on. I then realized we still had a little bit of walking to do so I groaned.

"Where should we go" Tai said "Shouldn't we do some exploring."

"I know where north is" Tentomon said (Izzi's digimon)

"You do" Izzi asked "Where?"

"It's the opposite of south" Tentomon exclaimed making us shake our heads.

"Ah" Izzi said sarcastically "That's helpful."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" I said with a frown "A kid my age can only take so much."

"Oh your old" T.K. said smiling walking next to me "Guys Koko is old."

"Oh really" I said smirking "Let's see who's so old when I beat you on a race to the beach!"

"You're on Koko" T.K. said "Lets race."

Patamon(T.K.'s digimon) and Hihopmon looked at each other smiling. I counted down to three and then past everybody else T.K. and I went smiling. I loved the wind and the sun that was on me making feel great. T.K. was gaining on me a little bit but I didn't care I had a lot of stuff that I was carrying anyways that was slowing me down. When we got to the beach both T.K. and I fell to the ground panting and laughing at the same time.

"That was fun Koko" T.K. said "I enjoy hanging out with you."

T.K. gave me a hug which I returned and then we turned and noticed that everybody was still far away. "Watch this" I said and I stood at the entrance to the beach and I shook my butt at the others laughing "I don't care if this is immature but my god you guys are slowpokes!"

"Yeah you guys are slowpokes" T.K. said also shaking his butt "Koko and I are awesome!"

T.K. and I stopped shaking our butts and we sat on the ground laughing. "Haha" Matt said sarcastically "Very funny now come to the beach with us."

I stood and walked with them back down to the beach and then I noticed a giant line of phone booths? "Okay I'm gonna try my Mom" I said going over to one. I dialed my Mom's number and waited "I'm sorry but this number has never existed today or tomorrow and it never will" "Okay try it again" I said shaking my head "hopefully it works." "The weather today is possible for a shower of bubblegum and cotton candy ice cream. Please wait and we will say goodbye together." "Um let's not" I said hanging up the phone and walking away "Man now I'm hungry for bubblegum and cotton candy ice cream!"

We all started a searching through people's bag to see what kind of food and things there were when T.K. brought ought cookies which we wanted to eat but realized it would be bad. Mimi had some good things but then I realized they were all looking at me. "Um lets see" I said digging in my bags "I have a change of pajamas, some cans of tuna and soup, a lighter, a few emergency sleeping blankets, some plastic bowls(My Mom put those in)a first aid kit, a can opener, some binoculars and my handy dandy watch/compass." (No wonder her back was hurting: P)

Everybody's eyes shot open like I was a goddess and Tai hugged me "Thank you Koko" Tai said "You saved the day."

Tai asked if he could have my watch/compass to which I nodded and said it was fine with me. I realized that my sketch book was here and I smiled because that meant that I could sketch when I got bored. I was looking through one of my pockets when my yellow goggles fell out. I picked them up and walked over to Izzi. "Here Izzi" I said "These are for you in case you ever get stuck in water again."

"Thanks Koko" Izzi said looking at the goggles "I'll put them in my pocket for safe keeping."

"Okay guys how does some Tuna and beans sound" Tai asked and everybody nodded "Good then some people go get fire wood and the others set up a small camp."

Tai left with Matt and Joe to go get some fire wood while Izzi went off to explore and Mimi and Sora stayed with T.K to set up a small camp. (Yes their digimon were with them) I decided to explore myself with Hihopmon of course. We walked in the forest a little bit until we came across a stream "So pretty" I said smiling taking off my shoes and dipping my feet in the water "I wish I could stay here forever."

"You can't though Koko" Hihopmon said "I might be able to go with you wherever you go but I know that staying here is not your destiny. You have to grow up and get yourself a husband and have children."

"Hihopmon" I said playfully punching him "I kinda knew that but gosh getting married and having kids isn't on my agenda now."

"But you will discover love" Hihopmon said "Sooner or later it will come to you."

I was about to ask what he meant when Izzi and Tentomon came out from under the brush.

"Beautiful isn't it Izzi" I said smiling when he sat next to me "Kinda makes you question your own sense of reality."

"No this whole thing" Izzi said "I believe it's either that they are not real and this is a dream or that they are aliens."

I pinched his cheek and he said ow "Yea it's totally a dream" I said "I totally didn't hurt you."

"Ow that hurt" Izzi said rubbing his cheek "I get your point but ow."

"Oh come here" I said and I kissed his cheek "there all better?"

"Always" Izzi said blushing a little bit "That always makes it better."

I was about to ask what he meant when everybody called our names. Izzi jumped off his spot and handed me my boots to put on then he grabbed my hand and dragged us out into the opening of the beach. We both sat down and started to chow down on our food. I then noticed Hihopmon looking at my food. "Here Hihopmon" I said and I gave him a bite. He smiled and ate each bite that I gave him happily. I then noticed Tai was the only other person feeding his digimon. I then noticed the ground shaking and Biyomon (Sora's digimon) said trouble. Suddenly water shot out of the ocean sending some phone booths flying "Great" I said frowning "that's just great!" Izzi pulled me toward the trees with everyone and a big digimon with a shell appeared (Shellmon).

"Digimon's attack" Agumon( Tai's digimon commanded and they all leapt at the digimon).

Suddenly all the other noticed that only Hihopmon and Agumon were powerful enough to keep attacking. "Okay what is going on" I said "Why is it only those two?"

"Were so hungry" the other digimon replied "We can't fight when were hungry."

Tai and I ran over to create a diversion when Shellmon picked me up and smiled "Now Heart Queen" Shellmon said smiling "It seems that your end is here!"

"No Koko" Hihopmon said and a light went over him once more "Hihopmon digivolve to Emotimon The knight of the Heart Queen."

Suddenly where Hihopmon was stood a grown man with blonde hair and yellow eyes with a pair of black bunny ears and he wore a black suit with a pink tie and black dress shoes. "Emotimon" I cried out "Help me!"

Emotimon pulled out a rose and threw it at Shellmon "Rose petal explosion" Suddenly the rose exploded blinding Shellmon and making him throw me. At the same time Tai's digimon evolved into Greymon and he charged at Shellmon. Emotimon caught me and gently sat me down on the ground in front of the others. "I am glad you are safe my Heart Queen" Emotimon said kissing my hand and handing me a rose "Now my Queen I must go help Greymon defeat this monstrosity."

"Do as you wish my knight" I said before realizing it "You are to come back to me though."

"Of course as you wish my Queen" Emotimon said smiling "Don't I always return."

When he jumped away I shook my head wondering why I had spoken like that.

"Wow Koko" Mimi exclaimed "You sounded like a real Queen a second ago."

"I don't know what that was" I exclaimed sighing turning the rose in my hand "I felt that it was right though."

Suddenly I noticed that both Emotimon and Greymon were struggling so I stood in front of Emotimon as Shellmon was about to blast them.

"My Queen" Emotimon said "What are you doing?"

"Give me my heart power" I told him "I need to teach this abomination how to treat people right!"

"Of course my queen" Emotimon said and both he and Greymon kneeled before me "Here is your heart gem."

Emotimon opened his palm and a gem floated out of his hand and toward me. I opened my hands eagerly and a warm light hit me. "Spirit Evolution" I screamed "*blows kiss* mmm Amorewomon the Queen of hearts." I was once again the Woman from my encounter with Angemon and this time it was for real. "You will learn your place" I screamed and I brought the Katana up above my head "Heart Blade slice!" Suddenly a blast erupted from the sword when I brought it down and hit Shellmon which threw him back into the ocean he landed with a gigantic splash.

I then felt myself change back and Emotimon caught me "You did well my Queen" Emotimon said smiling "You did well."

"Hmm and you were worried about me" I said smiling "You and I can always take care of each other."

Suddenly a light hit both Greymon and Emotimon and when it faded they were back to being Agumon and Hihopmon.

"I am the Queen" I said singing a song "And you will all…..not bow down to me I don't need that kind of treatment."

"Wow" Everybody said "That was amazing Koko."

"What was that" Izzi said "What happened to you exactly?"

"I don't know honestly all I remember was feeling the impulse and need to protect Emotimon and Greymon" I said smiling "And it just happened."

"Whatever that was" Tai replied "It was awesome!"

Suddenly we were all sitting down watching the rest of the digimon eat except for Hihopmon and I. "And the Queen of the Hearts and The King of Intelligence realized their love for each other and they said it" I said to myself "They said I love you. And the King knelt down and gave a marriage proposal to which the happy heart queen accepted. As it was said it was meant to be."

"Weird thing to say" Mimi said smiling "What is that exactly?

"Oh it's an old fairytale my Mom used to tell me" I said blushing a little bit"I guess somehow she knew I was the Heart Queen so she used to tell me stories about the Heart Queen and the King of Intelligence, basically the kind of the mind."

"So if you are the heart queen" T.K. said "Then who is your King of Intelligence?"

"I don't know" I said shrugging "Usually intelligence means that the person is really smart."

"Huh kinda sounds like Izzi" Sora said smiling at me "You don't think…"

"You are crazy Woman" I exclaimed "Besides I don't know if it is."

"Alright guys" Tai said handing me my medical bag and taking over carrying my backpack "Let's head out."

"Yes sir" We all replied giving out a salute and then laughing at our stupidity. I might not know much about this world but If I am the heart Queen then my King of the Mind is out there somewhere.

"Kokoro" Izzi says smiling "Come walk with me."

Maybe even right in front of me "Okay Izzi" I say running "Right behind you."


End file.
